ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Laundry Day
Piles of laundry were just lying there waiting to be washed and dried. Stephanie knew it was a total pain having to take care of the laundry. She had spilled tea all over her last clean shirt, which reminded her to wash all the dirty clothes that she had. "I wish I could just buy new clothes instead of having to wash the same ones that I already wear every few weeks," she thought. Stephanie hated doing laundry, but she had to do it anyway. She also knew that the basement, where the washing machine waited for her, wasn't exactly her favorite place in her house. As she brought a basket full of incredibly dirty clothes out into the laundry room, and as she put it down, she looked through the clothes and telling by the dirt, stains, and things, she remembered how her clothes were in desperate need for washing. Stephanie was a clumsy girl, and her accidents often lead to unexpected consequences, like getting certain parts of her clothing dirty. She had accidentally squirted sauce on a skirt, spilled a bottle of paint on a dress, splashed a bucket of oil on a pair of pants, and got some dirt on a tank top. Glancing at the pile of clothes in front of her, Stephanie knew that doing laundry was something that had to be done whether she liked it or not, and it wasn't fun to do at all. It was always the same cycle: Wash, dry, iron, and fold. It was quite a pain for her to go through all of this. She looked around, making sure that she had everything she needed. She was ready to go through this torture. She separated the dirty clothes into two baskets. She placed her white clothing into one basket, and her colorful clothing into another, so that the white clothing wouldn't get ruined when washed with the clothing with color. Stephanie knew that putting her laundry into the washing machine wouldn't be that hard. It was always ten minutes of load per laundry. Judging by the two laundry baskets she had, she knew that washing two baskets of dirty clothing would take about twenty minutes or so. She opened the washing machine and placed the white clothing in first. She knew she was going to need a strong detergent, so she put some white detergent into the washing machine. After she put in the detergent and started washing her first batch of clothing, she took a quick look at the detergent bottle. "Why is that laundry detergent must be so expensive?" she thought. "The last time I bought this stuff, someone told me that I should use it with bleach. That's nonsense! I don't care what it smells like. I just need detergent to clean my clothes with." After a precise ten minutes, the white clothing was clean, so she took them out and put in the colorful clothes. As she put the detergent in, and let the washing machine do its job for ten more minutes. After the colorful clothes were clean, Stephanie took them out and placed them into their basket. She then took the two baskets outside and hung them up to dry. She knew that they needed to hang on the line for about half an hour until they were dry. As Stephanie waited for the clothes to dry, she sat on a deck chair and read a book. "Boy, if I had a dryer, the drying process would be much faster," she thought. "But those behemoths cost a lot more than I can afford, so I just have to stick with hanging up my wet clothes so they can just dry in the sun." Once the clothes were dry, Stephanie took them inside to iron and fold them. She set up the iron, making sure that it was set at a specific heat, which would be warm enough, but not too hot, or it would burn the clothes. Placing the clothes on to the ironing board, she carefully folded them into nice, neat piles. If one of the clothes was wrinkly, she straightened it out using her iron. As Stephanie made sure she had ironed and folded every single on of the clothes, she felt quite accomplished. She took the clothes upstairs and hung them into her closet, and knew that they could be worn again by the next day. Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief, now that all the torture she went through was over. It certainly felt great that she managed to spend a single afternoon doing the laundry without complaining. She knew that doing laundry was terrifically boring and unpleasant, but it was worth it in the end. Category:Original Stories Category:Safe Category:Shorts